Javan Ostoroth
Javan Ostoroth tried family, friends and community, and isolation. As a Wood Elf, he was drawn to the solitude of nature, and the only person he was ever been comfortable with was himself. Raised on the outskirts of a modest town, he spent most of his youth roaming the wilds, sometimes for seasons at a time before returning home. He realized how weak the ties were that bound him home, and at an age younger than most who try, left the comforts of home to the weak who needed them sojourned into the Wild. For the better part of a decade, he delighted in finding his own path, attuning himself with nature and adventuring as he saw fit. But nature has a way of bringing things full circle, which Javan learned all too well when his path crossed with that of a childhood friend. Stats & Specs Background - Outlander You grew up in the wilds, far from civilization and the comforts of town and technology. You’ve witnessed the migration of herds larger than forests, survived weather more extreme than any city-dweller could comprehend, and enjoyed the solitude of being the only thinking creature for miles in any direction. The wilds are in your blood, whether you were a nomad, an explorer, a recluse, a hunter-gatherer, or even a marauder. Even in places where you don’t know the specific features of the terrain, you know the ways of the wild. Feature: Wanderer - You have an excellent memory for maps and geography, and you can always recall the general layout of terrain, settlements, and other features around you. In addition, you can find food and fresh water for yourself and up to five other people each day, provided that the land offers berries, small game, water, and so forth. Personality Traits * "I place no stock in wealthy or well-mannered folk. Money and manners won’t save you from a hungry owlbear." * "I have a lesson for every situation, drawn from observing nature." Ideals * "Change. Life is like the seasons, in constant change, and we must change with it. (Chaotic)" Bonds * "An injury to the unspoiled wilderness of my home is an injury to me." Flaws * "I am slow to trust members of other races, tribes, and societies." Proficiencies * Armor - Light Armor, Medium Armor, Shields * Weapons - Martial Weapons, Simple Weapons * Tools - Pan Flute * Languages - Common, Elvish, Orc, Undercommon * Skills - Athletics, Insight, Investigation, Perception, Stealth, Survival Lifting & Carrying * Max Carrying Capacity - 195 lb. (15x STR score) * Push, Drag, or Lift - 390 lb. (30x STR score) * While pushing or dragging weight in excess of your carrying capacity, your speed drops to 5 feet. * Encumbered - 130 lb. (10x STR score) ** If you carry weight in excess of 10 times your Strength score, up to your maximum carrying capacity, you are instead heavily encumbered. ** Your speed drops by 20 feet ** You have disadvantage on ability checks, attack rolls, and saving throws that use Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution. Racial Traits & Quirks * Fey Ancestry - You have advantage on saves against being charmed, and magic can’t put you to sleep. * Trance - You don't need to sleep, but meditate semi consciously for 4 hours a day. While meditating, you can dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive through years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. * Fleet of Foot - Your base walking speed increases to 35 feet. * Mask of the Wild - You can attempt to hide even when you are only lightly obscured.